wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Universe Three
Intro The Broken Universe Three are a trio of ordinary humans, who happen to be (more or less) omnipotent, as well as exceedingly crazy. Their name stems from their habit of accidentally causing irreversible damage to any universe they wind up interacting with. http://xxjakoxx.deviantart.com/art/The-Broken-Universe-Three-62164050 The Wanderer Played by Jonah Grumbine Jonah, you fill this out. The Jester Played by Hillary Milton The Jester (Jess to her friends, also known as Kzkg) is with no doubt the most batshit insane member of the BU3, and yet she is remarkably sane, considering the fact that before she learned how to control her powers, she simply saw and felt everything that everyone else saw, ever. Because of this she went real crazy real fast and had quite the identity crisis because she lived so many different lives. The day that she fully discovered her powers was not a happy one for her home universe, but she floated away in a particularly friendly bubble out in between the multiverses. In short, the Jester has the ability to read, speak to, and control the minds of people– but not just people and animals, but of universes themselves. She talks to universes, and they listen to her. Once she accidentally collided four universes together, but it was alright because the Wanderer was there to save her. The dynamic duo was later joined by the Swordsman, and the three of them became the Broken Universe Three. Jess is remarkably innocent for a trickster, and basically acts like a 7 year old girl most of the time, what with flowers blooming to life everywhere she steps and those 'color spells' she casts. She also has a thing for befriending enemies vehicles. Jess always carries with her the Jester's Mask. http://xxjakoxx.deviantart.com/art/The-Jester-69035797 The Swordsman Played by Reed Peck-Kriss Formerly known as Swords o'Dicem, AKA Mr. Stabbypants, AKA McSlicey, originally known as Armir Itszak, currently under the alias "Charms." Charms's home universe is currently somewhat nonexistant, as hr cut it in half. He got curious one day and decided to create the sharpest thing ever, and cut the universe in half. Because that's what Charms does. If he can wrap his mind around something being cut-able, he can manifest something to cut it. Later on, he would discover a way to do this without even creating a sword or knife to do the actual cutting, but he mostly still does, finding it more traditional than simply thinking something cut. Charms is possibly the most sane of the three, meaning that he is still more or less functional, yet totally bonkers. Charms spontaniously hits on any female he finds attractive, and is a very enthusiastic rogue. He's a bit of an operator, but is far to easily distracted to be any good at it. Relationship to Other Entities and Characters The Broken Universe Three, for many eons were chased by the TADAR A-Team (Temporal Anomaly Detection and Repression). They traveled sideways through time and the multiverses, and encountered each other countless times (due mostly to the fact that the Jester is not good at being in cognito.)TADAR succeeded in arresting the BU3 before they irreparably destroyed the Schismverse, rescuing/apprehending Michael Joseph Grant, V in the process. Initially, the BU3 resisted with tooth and claw and mask and sword and dreidle, but after a lengthy summit they agreed to accompany the acting officers back to headquarters. What happened thereafter remains to be seen. DOSSIER: EXPLOSIVE EXPLODERS, VOL. 2 The Dossier was read during character dev for said groups for Schism I TADAR forces have detoct two (2) parties of individuals in the realm you are to be entering this evening. One is a lone persona, and the other consists of the trio you have been following for some time. For your convenience, a brief summary of the transgressions of these people is included. THE WANDERER Also Known As: The Wandering Jew, Savi Status: Powerful and dangerous. Potentially explosive. Charges: Universe creation without a license, general tampering, ignoring the flow of time and space, editing universal laws, et. co. Summary: A runecaster from approximately 10,000 years prior to present local time. A resident of this universe, though absent for most of the past ten millennia. Able to see universes as books, and edit or rewrite as he sees fit. To be considered exceedingly dangerous, as his power is nearly omnipotent. THE JESTER Also Known As: Kzkg Status: Crazy. Most certainly explosive. Charges: Universe steering and redirection without a license, intentional interlapping of four (4) separate universes, universal tampering, conversing with multiple universes for unknown purposes, etc. co. Summary: Seems to have the ability to converse with minds, of anything she can find, including universes. To be considered intimidating and potentially mentally explosive No exclamation mark, this is a serious document. THE SWORDSMAN A.K.A.: McSlicey, Swords O' Dicem, Mr. Stabby-pants! Status: Pointy Charges: Summoning of Things Far Too Sharp, Illegal universe disassembling (tut, tut), general stabbing, et co! Summary: Abel to summon any sword in existence, and some eluding existence too! Yes. To be considered Very Sharp. Very. The individual traveler's given name is Michael Joseph Grant, V, but is more commonly referred to by the shadow name of "Tiki". As you know, he is a human kid with the interesting ability to slip between worlds and the irritating inability to control it. This makes extra work for you. He tends to be polite, but tends to treat the force like his "own personal taxi service." You have captured and detained him 377 times to date, over the course of six of his years, cut caution is still advised. We do not want a repeat of the Topsyburo stampede incident, not to mention the breaking of Asgregoria. Further information on "Tiki" is strictly confidential, for his own personal rights and safety. Good luck, Satellite A-Team. You might need it.